Customers often use websites and other technologies to purchase items from merchants for delivery to the customers. In some instances, a courier service may facilitate deliveries for the merchants. For example, a courier service may provide an online site that identifies items from multiple merchants that are available for delivery by the courier service. A customer may navigate to the online site, select an item from a merchant, specify an address for delivery, and purchase the item for delivery to the customer's address. The courier service may then utilize various resources to fulfill delivery of the item to the customer. For example, the courier service may cause a courier to retrieve the item from the merchant, and then delivery the item to the customer's address.
During certain time periods, however, the courier service may be unable to fulfill the delivery of items to respective customers. For example, during peak time periods, when multiple customers are purchasing items using the online site, the courier service may be unable to fulfill each of the deliveries for the customers based on the number of couriers that are available to fulfill the deliveries. This problem can arise because of a system that the courier service utilizes to receive orders, which provides customers with a standard delivery for each order that is made by a respective customer.